


Professor | Tetsurou Kuroo

by 1800angst



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Professor Kuroo, Smut, angst if you squint, professor and student relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800angst/pseuds/1800angst
Summary: your grades start dropping and kuroo offers to tutor you himself.-ON HIATUS
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

Your head hit the desk, finding yourself tired. "I can't go on with this, anymore. It's too miserable. Maybe I should just drop out," you groaned. Kenji placed a hand on his hip, staring down at you

"Girl, you gotta stop partying on school nights," he pulled on your hair, making you groan yet again. "That hurts Kenji-san!" you slapped his hand away and stood up, an exhausted expression on your face.

He crossed his arms, sending you a disapproving look as your shoulders slouched. "And no," he walked along with you. "you're not dropping out. Just stick with partying on the weekends."

Would you listen to him? Probably not. It was just something you loved to do with your small friend group. Kenji knew better than to do anything on the weekdays, he was smart. "You look exhausted," you perked up, trying to look somewhat presentable for the older male.

"Professor," you choke out. "I am. I think i'm getting sick." Kenji looked away, annoyed. Kuroo nodded his head, knowingly. "If you say so, Y/n."

Your eyes nearly closed at the way he said your name. Although he was your professor, you'd like to jump in bed with him. Just to see what he was like, of course.

He messed around with his tie, leaning over and grabbing his bag. "Bye professor, see you in class tomorrow!" Kenji began to drag you out into the hallway. "I think when you're hungover, you should avoid talking to him. You only embarrass yourself,"

"What? I embarrassed myself back there? It didn't seem _that_ bad," your eyebrows moved with confusion. Kenji sighed, grabbing hold of your shoulder. "Just trust me,"

Once you got halfway down the hallway, you abruptly came to a stop, making Kenji look back at you. "What is it now?" he asked.

"My fucking bag! It's got a bottle of vodka in it!" and with that, you spun on your heels and ran down the hallway, hoping to catch Professor Kuroo in time.

He stood outside the door, locking it up. "Sir?" you smile, scratching your head. "Hm?" he hummed, pulling the keys out of the door and shoving them into his pocket. "I left my bag in there — may I go get it?" Kuroo sighed, reaching back into his pocket and taking them out.

"You may," he replied, sending you a quick look before pushing the keys in the hole again. You bit your lip as you stared at him. Why was he so attractive? His hair was always so messy, making him look more attractive. The door opened and you rushed inside, heading toward the back of the classroom to grab your bag.

Opening it up, you made sure the bottle of vodka was still inside and you grinned to yourself before rushing back out, Kuroo leaning against the doorframe as he waited for you. "Thank you, Mr. Kuroo,"

"It's not a problem, Y/n. Just don't forget it next time," he said and locked the classroom back up, walking with you down the hall. "listen, there's a quiz tomorrow."

You looked up at him, knowing that they were pop quizzes. "Why are you telling me this?" not that you were complaining, it was just weird to hear him bring it up randomly. "You don't seem to be concentrating as much in class. I believe today you had fallen asleep for a brief second? Just come prepared tomorrow. And don't get used to it," both of you stopped, reaching the main hallway.

"Thanks," you smiled at his tall figure. Your professor shrugged casually, patting you on the head, your cheeks heating up. "Just looking out for you kid. I know you're smart and I believe in you," he removed his hand and let it fall to his side. "See you in class tomorrow, Y/n," Kenji stood on the other side of the hallway, his eyes widening as he watched Kuroo walk down the hallway, leaving you alone.

Your best friend skipped over to you happily. "Girl, what the fuck was that!" he held a grin on his face. "I just melted," you sighed, your eyes closing and you fell over halfway, Kenji catching you. "Come on, we're gonna be late for lunch," he grabbed hold of your hand and together you headed down to the cafeteria.

-

You shoved a few chips into your mouth, leaning over and typing on a google doc to take notes. "You know, studying the night before isn't good," your roommate walked in, glancing over at you. "Well, yeah...but I'm just lucky he told me. So, I'm at least putting effort in, do you think you could help me?"

She shook her head, falling back onto her bed and pulling her boots off. "Can't. Date with Iwa tonight," you pursed your lips, and diverted your attention back to the screen. "but if I don't end up staying the night with him, then I will gladly be back to help you."

Sango was apart of your friend group, in fact, she was your first friend when you moved in. It was very convenient considering she was your roommate as well. But recently, she had been spending more time at her boyfriend's house. Although you were happy for her, you just missed spending time with her. It had been a good while since the whole group had done something together, Iwa pulling her away constantly.

"I'm sure you won't come back, you've been spending lots of time with him recently," Sango sighed, pulling her shirt off and walking over to the closet. "I know and I'm sorry. I'm going to make it up to all of you. Your birthday is coming up," she wiggled her eyebrows at you, making you smile. "and we can all go out and party together, don't worry."

You nodded at her words, glancing over as she got dressed. "Anyway, I'll _hopefully_ see you tonight," Sango did a small dance before grabbing her phone and heading out the door, leaving you with the room to yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get that playlist ready :)

When you walked into class the next day, you were ready to take this pop quiz confidently. But now that you sat there and stared at the paper in front of you, you groaned. Kuroo took notice of you in the back, everyone leaving class. "Your boyfriend is coming, gotta go," Kenji said, wiggling his eyebrows at you before walking down the steps.

Letting out a sigh, you looked at your professor. "I tried, okay? _Tried and failed_ ," he placed a hand on his hip, leaning down and picking up your paper. "It's not too bad, don't worry. But I can't tell you when every pop quiz is,"

"I know, I know," you sigh, standing up and grabbing your bag. "all I can do is try." He tilted his head at you, handing the paper back over. "Is there anybody you can go to for help?" he asked.

You shook your head. "Well, I mean yeah, there is...but I don't know," Kuroo scratched his neck, walking with him as you walked down the stairs. "my roommate is typically really good at helping me, but recently she hasn't. It's nobody's fault but my own, though. Regardless, I feel wrong when I ask for help cause it feels like I'm not trying hard enough."

"Well, we can talk about tutoring," he shrugged, stopping by his desk.

The thought alone mentally murdered you. There was no way you would have time to do anything if you did that. But that also meant alone time with him, which you were totally down for. "Maybe," you say. "can you go over something with me for a second though?"

He nodded and you opened up your bag, taking one of your old papers out and showing it to him. "I don't understand how the fuck you got that," you pointed at the correct answer, which was circled on the paper. "Language. But did you look at the steps I wrote for you to look at on the back? Everything is on there."

Your eyes widen. "What?" flipping the paper, you mentally slap yourself. How did you even miss that? It was literally written in huge red sharpie. At the time, you probably just didn't care and shoved it into your bag. "Your class is literally the only class I struggle in,"

"Just...let me tutor you myself? After school, just stop by and we can spend about two hours max on this, then you're free to go. You really need to do good on this final test next week before the break," Kuroo leaned against his desk and you bit your lip before responding. "All right then," you finally agreed.

"Can you start tomorrow?" he asked. Tomorrow was Friday and you wanted to go out and party so bad, but if you only spent two hours, as he said then you should be fine. "Yeah, but I can't stay for too long," you cleared your throat and nodded.

He smiles and shakes his head, walking around to his chair. "What?" you frown. Kuroo chuckled. "Nothing, don't worry about it," you narrowed your eyes at him and he sat down, looking over at you. "anyway, bring your A-game tomorrow."

You nod. "I'll do my best," he shakes his head. "No, _you will_. Or don't come at all," he said it so casually, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head as you stared at him dumbfounded. It was hot. You knew you shouldn't find it so hot since you were literally talking about school work, but still, the way the words just rolled off his tongue did something to you.

Rubbing your thighs together, he took notice of this and almost felt proud of himself. "I will," you confirm. "Good girl," at this point, you knew what he was doing to you. It wasn't hard to tell from the smirk on his face, either. "Okay, bye," you turned instantly and rushed out of the classroom. Your heart was pounding, feeling as if it was about to jump from your chest.

After you recollected yourself outside the classroom, you decided to run all the way to the cafeteria. "Hey, guys," you pipe. Everyone turned and looked at you, a puzzled look on their face due to your happiness.

You rarely smiled or seemed happy. You were mostly calm, aside from when you partied. After drinking a bit, you'd find yourself acting like a party animal. "What's got you all giddy?" Kenji slid over, making room for you to sit down.

"Well, Professor Kuroo is tutoring me starting tomorrow," they all knew about your small crush on the man. They would very rarely tease you about it, which you cherished. "Oh?" Sanga threw a fry in her mouth, lifting her brows at you.

Kenji, Sango, Suna, and Terushima sat around the table eating and talking about the upcoming weekend, planning out what you were exactly doing for the party. "I don't know what time I'll be out, though. I'll definitely try to hurry,"

"Don't be too long, princess. Text me when you're out and I'll meet you out front," you nodded at his words, throwing your trash away. "See you guys soon!" you sent them a peace sign and grabbed your bag, walking to the other side of the building to your next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE YOU ALL. also, I updated dead to me and published the first chapter to my dabi fic!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're enjoying this so far :)

“Where are the others?” you asked Terushima as you walked up to him. Typically they were all together in the morning. “Probably late,” he answered, looking around.

You sigh. “Should we wait for them? If we do, we’ll be late to class,” Terushima and you both shared the same class the first hour, “Let’s just go. We can always text the group chat later on,” he says.

Walking into the school together, you walked down the large hallway. “I’m kinda feeling nervous about today,” he glanced at you. “Why? Because of the whole thing with your professor?”

Nodding, you shoved your hand in your pocket. “Yeah. Alone time with a smart sexy professor — fuck, he’s so hot,” you sigh. “I’m hot and you could spend alone time with me,” he said randomly. “I’m not a professor, but I’m hot. Even got a tongue piercing.”

He stuck his tongue out at you and you smiled. “Are you hitting on me, Shima?” the boy grinned. “Call it what you want,” shrugging, he opened up the door and allowed you to head into the class before him.

The day went by so slow, but thankfully you happily walked yourself all the way to the other side of the school, heading to Kuroo’s classroom. Knocking slowly on the door, you heard his muffled response, which was a quick _come in_.

“Hey, professor,” you smiled wide, shutting the door behind you. He leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head and staring at you as you approached him. “Ready to get to work?’

With a fake smile upon your face, you nodded eagerly. “Of course I am! I love school,” Kuroo chuckled and you took a seat at the chair beside his desk. “No need to lie to me,” he replied.

The two of you got to work immediately, pulling out some old papers to go over with him and him writing out a few problems for you to try on your own. Truthfully, you only agreed to do this just to be with him alone, but you found yourself actually trying on the problems.

And he sat there with his chin resting in the palm of his hand, taking in your features. You were quite attractive to him. He liked your personality and enjoyed being able to carry a conversation with you.

Sometimes, he’d tease you by calling on you when you didn’t raise your hand, knowing it’d make you mad. “Did I get it?” you slid the paper over, interrupting his thoughts. Picking up the paper, Kuroo went over it step by step. “Not quite, you’re supposed to round it. And not only that, you gotta multiply, not divide, Y/n,” you groaned, your head falling back.

“I’ve never had any trouble with this shit until you were my teacher. You’re my weakness,” you say and he cocked his head to the side. “I’m your weakness, hm?”

Your eyes widen and you freeze before quickly recovering. “Well...the way you teach, I mean,” he nods casually, sliding the paper back over to you. “Well, I’m only teaching what I’m supposed to,”

Casually, you leaned back against the chair, staring hard at him and he lifted a brow. “Hm?”

“I have the sudden urge to make out with you right now,” his eyes grew. “That’s a bit inap-” you roll your eyes. “Oh, please do not say inappropriate. I was just saying. Do you wanna make out?”

Kuroo stared at you, licking his lips. He didn’t really know how to respond to that and he couldn’t tell if you were serious or not. “Nobody’s gotta know. It’s just a kiss, am I right?” it was very random at the moment, but you really wanted to. And the way he stared at you, he wanted to as well. “what do you say, professor, you wanna kiss me?”

Again, he couldn’t tell if you were being serious. But you were being so straightforward right now, which was not an often occurrence. Rejection. You felt it coming, you just knew he was going to reject you.

It made you feel stupid for asking such a thing, knowing he was your professor. It’s not like you were in high school anymore, though. But the rejection never came. “I should not being doing this at all,” he sighed, your eyes widening in realization.

“You...wanna kiss me?” Kuroo looked around the room. “It was you who asked, right? Well, come on,” you didn’t expect him to agree, your face heating up. His eyes never left your figure as you scooted closer to him.

You leaned in once you were close enough and your breathing hitched in your throat. You were really about to kiss your professor. His lips brushed against yours before he grabbed the side of your face, kissing you gently. _Holy fuck_. You felt yourself beginning to melt from his touch and suddenly, you craved more.

The kiss was short, Kuroo pulling away and looking at you. “I shouldn’t have done that. You’re my student,”

“I’m not gonna tell anybody about it,” you say, shaking your head. Your thighs rubbed against each other, feeling the aching pain between your legs. You couldn’t believe that one kiss made you feel so _good_.

He nodded. “Well, okay, are you gonna finish up the problem?” Kuroo wished the kiss was longer but knew he shouldn’t have kissed you in the first place. He couldn’t understand why he did it.

One kiss and it gave you so much confidence. If he was willing, obviously, he has thought about you before, right? Maybe you were overthinking, but you wanted more. Besides the adrenaline would be off the charts. Fucking your math professor? Fuck yes.

“Sure thing,” you say awkwardly, turning and going back to work on the problem. There was an awkward silence that hung in the air that bothered you. “so? Would you kiss me again?”

Kuroo put his pen down on the desk. “It was just a kiss...which I shouldn’t have agreed to. Back to work,” he was glad he did kiss you, though. He got to get a taste of you and you tasted so sweet. You’re not the only one who wanted more either, he certainly did as well.

You had an idea pop up into your mind and suddenly you were excited to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating a day early for ao3


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll see you in class on Monday, Y/n," you grin at him as you stood by the door. "Thanks for kissing me," he shakes his head and looks down at his now opened laptop. "but yeah, see you Monday."

Stepping out of the classroom, you pulled your phone up to your ear after dialing Terushima's number. "Hey cutie, ready?" he asked and you nod, almost as if he could see you dancing in the hallway. "Yes, I am,"

"On my way. Wait by the gate for me, okay?" Terushima gathered his things and stood, stretching. "Okay," you say before hanging up.

Walking out of the building, you headed over to the gate and waited patiently for Terushima while your thoughts lingered on the kiss with Kuroo.

"Hey, pretty lady," Terushima pulled up suddenly. That was quicker than you thought it'd be. "Hey, Shima," you smile brightly and walk around the car to get in.

He leaned his head back and looked at you. "Ready to go party?" he asked. You nod confidently. "Always,"

-

You down another shot and stumble onto Terushima. He held you close as he took the bottle of alcohol from you, setting it far away. "Don't you think you've had enough tonight?"

"Oh, don't be such a buzzkill, Terushima," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "let me have my fun."

Suna walked up to you two, exchanging a look with Terushima. "Has anybody seen Sango?" his eyes finally looked into yours. "No. She's probably somewhere fucking Iwaizumi," Terushima took a look around, continuing to hold you still.

"Why are you looking at me like _you_ want to me fuck _me_?" your question was slurred and Suna looked away, placing his hand around the nape of his neck without saying anything in response. "can I get an answer?"

Pulling away from Terushima, you got closer to Suna. "What if I did?" he asked. "Well, I'd let you," you say jokingly. "Think you can take two of us at once?" Terushima added in.

"Definitely not. Well, I don't know. I have not seen your dicks," you slur. "yet." you made sure to add.

Sighing, Terushima pulled on your arm, pulling you close to him again. "Help me take her upstairs, Rintarou," he nods and puts his arm around you.

You allowed them to drag you all the way upstairs. "Shit, where's your room?" Suna asked, glancing at Terushima. "down the hall, almost there."

"Why are you taking me away from the party?" you asked, trying to look behind you. They didn't respond.

Making it to the door, Terushima opened it up and they took you over to the bed. "Okay, I'm gonna go get some water," Suna said before stepping out. "Ugh," you groan once you felt your shoes being tugged off.

"Terushima," he stops and looks at you. "Yes?" he asks before continuing, throwing your shoes to the side. You didn't respond, you only laid there and stared at the ceiling. "Okay, well change into something comfortable,"

He walked over to his dresser and began to look for something for you to wear and when he turned around, you had already passed out.

-

You woke up with a raging headache the next morning and you recognized Terushima's bedroom, meaning you were still in the frat house and you wore his clothes. He must've undressed you while you were asleep.

It wasn't unusual for him to do so. You guys were friends and friends take care of you. Raising up, you looked over to see him sound asleep on the couch he had in his room.

Looking around, you hoped to see your phone and eventually found it sitting on top of your clothes from last night. The thought of kissing Kuroo popped up into your mind, making you groan as you picked up your phone. "Nice view," Terushima yawned.

You looked back realizing you didn't have any pants on and sat down immediately. "Could you not? It's like...8 in the morning," you sigh, unlocking your phone.

"Try 12 in the afternoon," he replied and your eyes shifted up to the time on your phone. "Fuck, I should get back then. Got some homework to finish up. Is there another party tonight?" you stood up, going over and turning away from him as you undressed.

"There is. You wanna come?" he asked. "Maybe," you reply, pulling his shirt off. "thanks for last night."

He stood. "Always,"

When you finished getting dressed you turned back to him while he stared over at you. "You think you can drive me home?" he nods. "Always," was his response again and you smiled.

The two of you headed outside. "Actually, are you hungry? We could stop for some coffee or something," you were always hungry, how could you say no. "I'd love to. Your treat!"

Terushima drove all the way to the nearby coffee shop and ordered your usual, along with some muffins. Once you paid and got them, he drove out and parked in the parking lot. "Did I get really drunk again?"

"Yeah. You need to slow down. Maybe stop partying so much?" taking a bite out of your muffin, you turned to him. "You serious?" he laughed, your mouth stuffed with food. "Yes, I'm serious,"

You couldn't imagine not partying. How boring would that be? All you could imagine doing is sitting in the dorm room and doing homework, which was probably best. "But mainly the drinking. Not to be _that_ person, but I think you drink too much. What do you got going on in the pretty little head of yours?"

Setting your muffin down, you stared at the console. You didn't drink _that_ much, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're enjoying it! thank you to everyone who has left kudos and even has this fic bookmarked!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET THAT PLAYLIST READY.

The weekend went by quickly and although you’d typically be upset, you were ready to put your plan into motion. Never have you ever wanted to fuck a teacher as much as you’ve wanted to fuck Kuroo.

You wanted him to want you so badly.

“Hey,” the door opened and you looked up from your laptop, pausing your show and leaning up to look at her. “Didn’t think you’d be coming home,” you respond to her and she shrugs, walking over to the bed.

She sighs. “Iwa and I got into a small argument,” you thought that maybe it was because she actually missed you. “Oh,” you say. “you okay?”

Taking off her jacket, she stayed silent, walking over to her bed and plopping down while facing you. “He said some pretty hurtful things to me,” her eyes began to water and your expression softened. “we had this threesome planned,” your eyes suddenly widened at her words. “and right before you know, he said something about my brother and it just pissed me off. And I tried to defend him but...it doesn’t even matter. How was your weekend?”

“It was fine,” you laid back down, but your eyes remained on her. “wanna watch this with me?” she nodded, taking off her shoes and walking over to your bed. Scooting over, she laid a bit below you and you moved the laptop slightly. “Comfortable?” you asked her. “Comfortable,” she confirmed.

-

Sliding the skirt up your bare legs, you proudly strutted over to the mirror. Sango had left a bit ago, having to head over to class already. Today your plan would finally set into motion.

Turning to the side, fingers pinched the back of your skirt, lifting it slightly to reveal your lacey red underwear. Walking back over to the bed, you sighed and a realization hit you. The confidence you just had, disappeared suddenly. You couldn’t help but ask yourself what you were doing? Trying to seduce your professor?

What if you had just dreamt the kiss happened? And he didn’t actually want you? You were certainly overthinking it all now. Finishing up, you left the apartment and met up with Terushima who waited for you with the others. “Damn, Y/n, it’s a bit cold for a skirt, right?” Kenji sent you a look, a small smile appearing on his face.

“I found it and just decided to wear it. It was just sitting in my closest,” you reply. Kenji put his arm around you, happily. “You look hot,” Suna smiles at you. “Thanks, Rinta,” your small friend group headed inside the building together.

“Where were you on Friday and Saturday?” you ask Kenji while he pulls away, giving you your space. “Oh, I’ll have to tell you all about it at lunch,” he smirked. “I met this guy.”

You return the smirk. “Oh my god, yes!” Terushima watched you jump into the air as he and Suna walked behind you and Kenji, smiling without realizing. Suna took notice of it but didn’t say anything.

The day went on, and you finally made it into Kuroo’s classroom. “Hey, are you tutoring me tonight?” you walked up, putting a hand on his desk. Kuroo’s eyes stayed focused on yours. “Yeah,” he answers. You smile, tapping the desk. “Great,”

Today, the class watched a video and that was about it until class was over. Very rarely did you guys have ever video days, but you sure adored them a lot. Gathering your things, you made sure to take your time that way you could be the last one out.

“See you later, professor,” you say, sending him a wave as you walked down the steps. Kuroo stared at you, dropping the papers on his desk. “Come here for a second?” stepping off the last step, you nod walking over to him. “you look stunning today.”

You were not expecting him to say that. “You look stunning every day, but today, you appear to beam with some sort of excitement? Possibly confidence?” your face heated up and you played it off the best you can. “Thank you, Professor Kuroo,” he nods.

Stepping away from his desk, he watches as you exit the classroom and his head fell back in annoyance. Why did he have to feel something for you? His student of all people. But then again, you were of age and graduated soon.

Lunch rolled around, meeting your friends. “What are you doing after school, Y/n?” Terushima asks, his head falling back to look at you as you passed behind him. “Tutoring,” you fake a pout and sit beside him. “Skip?”

“I can’t. My grade is slowly dropping in that class, I’m graduating soon,” you respond, opening up your water. “Oh, yeah. How did it go with you?” Kenji asked, wiggling his eyebrows. “Nothing happened,” you lie, feeling guilty.

If it wasn’t for telling Kuroo that you wouldn’t tell anyone, you would have told them. But you wouldn’t do that to him. “But you...tell us all about your little guy _friend_ ,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're all enjoying this book still. this was a filler, and things should start to pick up more from here on out.


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Suna blew smoke out of his mouth, coughing instantly after. Terushima’s head fell back in frustration. “Why does she have to be all over that professor? I’ve made it quite clear to her that I’m right here!”

Suna passed the joint over to him carefully. “Just accept the fact she clearly doesn’t want you...and move on,” Terushima took a hit from the joint before handing it back over. “You saw her today right? You even complimented her!”

“Well, she did look hot. We’re her friends, she probably wouldn’t go for either of us. I’ve accepted that, why can't you?” Terushima sighed. “She makes it so fucking hard,” he groaned.

Terushima obviously had a thing for her, Suna partially included. He just knew better than Terushima. “Look, she has a thing for that professor dude. I think she really likes him,” Suna shrugged, reaching over and grabbing his bottle of water.

“You don’t think they would actually happen, right? I mean...that’s crazy,” Suna shrugged again. “Shut the fuck up and pass the blunt,”

Quickly, Terushima took a hit and passed it back over to him. Suna stared over at him intently, seeing the dazed expression on his face. “I don’t get it, though. I’ve never felt anything for her until recently,”

“You know what you need? Pussy,” Suna coughed the smoke out. “Y/n’s, yeah,” Suna rolled his eyes at his friend’s answer. Kenji walked into the room, looking at both of them. “Dude, tell him that Y/n doesn’t like him so he can move on,” Kenji lifted a brow as he plopped down on the beanbag behind him.

Running a hand through his hair, Terushima let out a groan. “Don’t you dare, Kenji. I know she doesn’t...but I can’t help this,”

Kenji and Suna shared a look, having never seen Terushima seem so stressed out over a girl. “All I’m gonna say is her professor. Not sure anything would happen between them, but if anything ever did happen, she probably won’t ever tell us regardless. Y/n has her heart set on him, nobody else stands a chance,” he and Sango knew her best, so Terushima tried to consume those words.

-

You sat next to Kuroo, writing onto the paper that had been put down in front of you. “And this...goes here?” you point down onto the paper, glancing at Kuroo.

He leaned over, looking down at it. “No, you have it backward,”

Going ahead, you fixed your mistake and waited for him to check it. “Did I get it?” he was silent, checking through all your steps. “Yeah,” he nodded.

It was a bit awkward, considering the kiss and all, but everything went okay. Neither of you brought it up, although it lingered on your minds as you continued to work side by side.

When the time was almost up, you let out a sigh and leaned back against the chair. He looked at you with a confused expression on his face. “What’re you doing? You’re not done yet,”

You nod, obviously knowing that. “I know you’re my professor, Kuroo. And I’m sorry for the kiss thing...but I can’t stop thinking about it, it’s almost all I think about,” he stares at you before slowly turning away. Tetsurou thought the same thing, but he wouldn’t say that out loud. “I’m sorry for putting you in that position.”

“Don’t worry about it, okay? It was a kiss. _One_. It’s not a bad thing, either. At least you’re not underage, you’re an adult living life and exploring things,” Kuroo sent you a reassuring smile. Sighing, you leaned forward again. “I’m done for the day, sorry,” his eyes followed you as you then stood, picking up your bag.

He understood, starting to put the things on his desk away. “When do you think our next session will be?” Kuroo looked at you. “You think you need to keep coming?”

“I’m still having some trouble, so yeah,” he nods. “Tomorrow?” he suggested and you shook your head, leaning against the desk a little bit. “I’m busy tomorrow,” you lied.

There was nothing going on tomorrow, you didn’t even have any idea why you’d even lie about it in the first place, but it’s too late now. “Okay, how about Wednesday?”

“Maybe,” you say. You actually planned on coming Wednesday but little did you know that something would be holding you back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter, but things will start heating up soon. it's slow right now and I'm sorry. sexual content chapter twelve (I finished summaries for each chapter and there will be 23 chapters + an epilogue). EARLY ACCESS


End file.
